


Breaking the Seal

by CastielMorningstar



Series: Leaky Lucifer [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Drinking, F/M, Omorashi, Tipsy Chloe, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: After not seeing Lucifer for a week, Chloe attends Girls Night at Lux. A few drinks later she stumbles off to find a bathroom, but instead bumps into Lucifer. Unaware of her need, Lucifer chats with her, all the while Chloe's need is only growing stronger. Will she find the courage to excuse herself, or is it too late?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Leaky Lucifer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644274
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Breaking the Seal

Things had been awkward after all the incidents of the urinary nature that had happened over the past week or so. So, as a result Chloe and Lucifer hadn’t been spending much time together, because he was ‘sick’ but Chloe knew deep down that he was just embarrassed about what had happened on their stakeout, and she didn’t blame him for wanting to keep a low profile after that. She had kept her word though and not told anyone about what happened, especially because Lucifer had covered her wet ass on that mob case when she’d been the one who’d soiled her pants, so it would have been unethical to tell anyone about it anyway.

They hadn’t really been talking, until the tribe suggested they hold their girl’s night at Lux. Chloe was reluctant and nervous about bumping into Lucifer, but she didn’t want to seem like anything was wrong, so she agreed.

Which was how she found herself mildly drunk, swaying with Ella, Linda and Maze in the middle of the LUX dance floor. Perhaps considering recent events, she maybe shouldn’t have drunk so much but it had been a hard week at work without her partner there to help her, so she felt she deserved to lose herself a bit since Dan was looking after Trixie and she had the weekend off so she had some time to recover from the aftermath of these drinks. She was actually having a good time, forgetting about her worries about Lucifer, until those drinks started to catch up to her. Chloe was quite a lightweight, so even though she’d only had maybe 2 cocktails, it felt like she’d had a lot more.

“I’ll be right back, I gotta pee.” She told her friends shamelessly thanks to the alcohol, but Ella grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Not yet! If you break the seal, you’re gonna spend the rest of the night in the bathroom.” She warned.

Chloe supposed she was right, and it wasn’t dire yet, so she nodded and kept dancing, ignoring the building pressure in her bladder and taking a shot that was handed to her, tipping it back without a care.

Fifteen minutes later or so, and Chloe knew she needed to get herself to a bathroom now, she’d already waited longer than she should, and if there was a line-up she’d be in trouble. “I’ll be right back.” She said over the music and thankfully her friends let her go this time as she stumbled her way out of the crowd and headed for the restrooms.

But who would she bump into on her way other than Lucifer Morningstar, who looked handsome as ever in his three-piece suit. And by bump, she literally nearly fell over, if it wasn’t for Lucifer’s quick reaction to catch her arm and steady her, “Careful darling.” He said with a little chuckle before his eyes focused and he realized who he’d caught, “Oh, detective. Fancy seeing you here.”

Chloe blushed a little as she straightened up and pulled herself from the devil’s grasp, clearing her throat, “I’m here for girls’ night.” She explained awkwardly, trying her best not to fidget where she stood, because she really did need to go now, and she really didn’t want Lucifer to clue onto it after all that had happened.

“Ah, right.” He smiled, glancing over and spotting Linda, Ella and Maze dancing together, “I’m glad you’re doing those again.” He sounded genuine and it made Chloe smile a little despite the awkward situation. “Well can I steal you for a minute for a drink?”

Chloe wanted to say yes so badly, to jump at the chance to spend some time with Lucifer at last after a week of almost no communication, but her bladder had other plans, and if she drank even another sip then she was sure she’d have a puddle problem. “I shouldn’t- “she started but Lucifer was lightly grabbing her hand and tugging her over to the bar anyway.

“Oh, come now detective, we both know you don’t have work tomorrow. I’ll arrange a cab for you and the girls to get home safely. You can have one more.”

He was too strong, and Chloe was easily dragged to the bar despite her protests which were drowned out by the loud music anyway. “What can I get you?” he asked her as he perched himself on one of the bar stools and beckoned for her to join and Chloe allowed herself to, even as her eyes drifted needily to the nearby bathrooms which already had a line outside.

Chloe was struggling to find the words as she started to squirm a little in her chair while the bartender poured Lucifer’s whiskey for him; the sound was much too loud. “I uh- “but thankfully Lucifer finally seemed to notice that something was off with her.

Lucifer stopped smiling and furrowed his brow, “Is something the matter, detective? Is this about my absence from work? In all honesty, I was being a coward and hiding away. I wasn’t truly sick, because the devil can’t actually get sick…I was just embarrassed.” He explained quietly but since Chloe was sat beside him, she heard every word and perked up a little.

Was he actually giving her a straight answer for once? “I’m sorry I lied to you. We both know I hate lying. I just didn’t want to face you after what happened on that stakeout…because I worried you would see me differently.”

Chloe’s brain was a bit foggy from the alcohol, but she was aware enough to be able to process what he was saying, and she was grateful that he was feeling okay being open about this with her. “It’s alright, Lucifer.” And with her boldness being greater from the alcohol, she reached over and touched his arm lightly as a form of comfort, “I get it. I mean…I missed you but it’s okay I understand. But I hope you realize I haven’t judged you for what happened. I mean I’d be a hypocrite anyway since y’know...the closet situation. But regardless, it was just an accident. I don’t think any less of you I promise.” She gave a gentle smile which Lucifer returned, and she was able to see the weight being lifted from him.

“Thank you, Chloe.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the usage of her name, and she blushed a little, “You’re welcome.”

The conversation had distracted her from her own need, but it was harshly brought back up again as she looked over to see Lucifer pouring her a glass of water, “Here, I wouldn’t want to force you to drink alcohol, but you should have some water now to avoid a hangover in the morning.” He was trying to be sweet and caring. And it really made Chloe’s heart warm. But fuck she needed to pee so bad.

She squirmed noticeably and bit her lip, “Lucifer I- “she felt too embarrassed to say it, despite the conversation they’d just had. She knew she should feel okay since they’d been through this before, but she felt even more self-conscious about it after their talk, because she feared seeming like she was mocking him or something.

Lucifer paused in his pouring, confused, “Yes? Is something wrong?” Chloe gulped and tried to speak but no words would come out. However, she knew that she needed to say something, or she was going to end up making a mess again, and she really didn’t want a repeat of that.

“I-I…I need to pee- “she managed to finally spit out and Lucifer blinked and possibly even blushed a little.

“Oh! Apologies, Detective I didn’t know.” He set the water aside and gestured, “The toilets are just that way.”

He was being so calm and not making a huge deal of it, and Chloe really appreciated it as she quickly got off the stool, hating the way she had to press her legs together under her dress when gravity pulled on her over-filled bladder. She just nodded at him and hurried off, every footfall sending shockwaves of need through her body.

But the line she’d spotted earlier had not died down, it had only gotten longer. She sighed and got into it, where she waited for a few minutes, trying her best not to squirm too much but her need was critical now. She tried convincing the girls in front of her in line to let her go ahead but none would budge. She was desperate now, and couldn’t stand still, knowing that she only had maybe 5 minutes or so before she soaked herself in the middle of Lucifer’s club, which would be way worse than the closet thing since it was public and there was no way the club-owner could cover for her.

So, she had to make a decision, even if it would be embarrassing. She waddled her way back to the bar but found Lucifer nowhere to be seen. “Dammit.” She muttered, “Excuse me, where did Lucifer go?” she asked the bartender who gestured to a table where Lucifer sat with a group of scantily clad girls. It upset Chloe a bit that he hadn’t waited for her, and instead had gone to make-out with some random girls. But the focus now was on not pissing herself, so she thanked the man and forced herself to head over there, stopping every few steps to press her legs together with need. She was grateful for the club being dark, so she hoped no-one took notice of those motions as she finally approached the table.

Lucifer didn’t notice her at first, too busy feeling up a blonde wearing a red dress that was barely classified as clothing. But finally, he did as Chloe wriggled and squirmed without control right in front of him, “Detective, sorry I left you were taking awhile so I figured I’d just come over here.” But his smile faltered as he noticed how uncomfortable she looked, “Are you alright?” Chloe just shook her head with pleading eyes, not wanting to say this in front of these girls and thankfully Lucifer got the message, “I’ll be right back ladies.” He excused himself and stood up, walking to the side with Chloe, “What’s the matter?” he seemed concerned.

Chloe didn’t want to tell him, but she was so desperate that she gave in, “The line is too long I-I can’t wait for the restroom down here…I had too much to drink-” she didn’t want to straight up ask if she could use his private bathroom, but she was trying to hint at it, as she did all she could not to start grabbing herself through her dress.

Lucifer blinked, taking a moment to process what she was saying, “Oh dear. Here darling, come use my bathroom. There’s no line there.” And he lead her over to the elevator that lead to his penthouse, patient as Chloe struggled to get up the stairs. She wondered if he’d come all the way up with her, or if he’d leave her to go up herself. Unfortunately, he wanted to be a gentleman, so after he unlocked the elevator with a key in his pocket, he stepped in with her, “I just want to make sure you get there okay.”

Chloe followed without a word, watching as Lucifer pressed the button for his penthouse floor. Her eyes were downcast as the elevator jerked to life and with a squeak her hands flew between her legs. The movement had jolted her bladder most unpleasantly and now she was panicked, afraid that she’d make a mess of Lucifer’s elevator. “I’m sorry- “she murmured, her breathing heavy as she focused all her attention on keeping herself dry. Her face was bright red, “This is so pathetic.”

“Chloe you’re not pathetic.” Lucifer insisted softly, his hand moving to gently touch her chin, pushing it up so she looked at him even if she didn’t want to, “It happens to the best. Alcohol is a diuretic after all. You’d be surprised at how many people I see getting caught short, and the amount of messes my poor cleaners have cleaned up is quite ridiculous.” He swallowed as Chloe whimpered at that, “Sorry perhaps not the best thing to mention right now. But my point is that I do not think any less of you for this, detective. It would also make me a hypocrite since apparently, I now have the same need, as much as I wish I didn’t. Besides, it was my fault for making you wait. I promise I will try to be more attentive to your needs in future.”

Lucifer was being so wonderfully kind that Chloe teared up a little, overly emotional because of her desperation, mixed with her tipsiness. She was still struggling with her need so all she managed was a quiet, “Thank you.” And a little pained smile in return to his, “I mean it.” And Lucifer just nodded and smiled back. The elevator ride finally came to an end and the doors slid open at the penthouse level.

“Go ahead. It’s just on the right attached to my bedroom.” Lucifer told Chloe who damn-near ran to the bathroom, hands still firmly between her legs. She shoved the door open and kicked it closed, unable to remove her hands except to pull down her underwear as she sat quickly onto the bowl just in time. She sighed heavily in relief as she emptied her bursting bladder, thankfully into the toilet not her underwear. It felt good to finally let it all go.

While Chloe took care of that, Lucifer sat on the couch, trying his best not to think about how seeing Chloe with her hands in her crotch, squirming needily had made him feel. It was oddly arousing, and the devil made a mental note to think more on it later. Because right now his focus was on making sure that his detective was comfortable and okay. So, he tried to pretend he didn’t hear her strong stream from inside the bathroom, even if his face only burned more at the sound.

A minute or so later and Chloe emerged with a flush and some running water, looking a lot better. She seemed a bit embarrassed still, but relieved. “Thank you.” She repeated again, giving a shy half-smile. “I’m sorry I interrupted your party.”

Lucifer shook his head and stood up, “Nonsense. I will always be here to help my partner. Besides- “he bit his lip a little, now him suddenly looking like the shy one, and he shifted on his feet just a little, “-I could probably use a break as well.” He admitted softly. This whole thing was still quite humiliating for the devil, and he was trying to get used to having to deal with such a human thing, but Chloe made him feel comfortable, like it wasn’t weird.

And she didn’t make it weird, just nodding and sitting herself on the couch now, “That’s alright, I’ll wait for you.”

So, the devil went and dealt with his own need, and it was a lot better to relieve himself into the toilet bowl instead of his pants. He realized this was his first time actually using a toilet for its intended purpose, and he felt a little rush of pride as he finished up, tucked himself into his pants and flushed. He’d done it successfully, and Lucifer let himself have that win as he washed his hands, adjusted his suit and headed back out to Chloe. “Now that’s taken care of shall we return to the party? I’m sure your friends are wondering where you are.” He offered his arm and Chloe took it with a smile and a nod.

They both got into the elevator and as it descended, Lucifer pulled out the elevator key and handed it to Chloe, “Just in case you need to come up here again. You’re always free to use my bathroom. My partner deserves more than some public facility.”

Ella’s words about ‘breaking the seal’ rang in her ears and Chloe gratefully took it, relieved that she wouldn’t have to embarrass herself again and ask him if she needed to go up there again. “Thank you, Lucifer.” It also made her feel good that he trusted her with a key to his penthouse; Lucifer wouldn’t trust just anyone with something like that.

“You’re welcome, Chloe.”


End file.
